


Sage & Citrus

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	1. Chapter 1

林在範收拾完之後，把桌面又擦了一次，這店面不大，也就3張桌子，加上開放式廚房，鍋子跟流理台每天都得刷，弄完了總是一身水跟汗，身上的背心貼著胸腹，夏天晚上又黏黏的挺不舒服，白色背心本來是鄉下的叔伯愛穿的那款，但林在範喜歡寬鬆舒適的感覺所以愛穿，他站在店門口沖沖洗洗、順手就把水管往自己赤裸的小腿上淋，涼爽多了，喵喵聲從店後面的巷子傳來，林在範愛貓，習慣地會放點貓食，常有流浪貓來吃，他特別喜歡那隻瘦小的花貓，打算等牠對他放下戒心之後就狂摸牠一番。

 

對面路燈下，王嘉爾晃著手上的鑰匙串踱步進了巷子裡，租的是3樓的套房，大學第三年了，靠著過去擊劍表現進的校隊，主修卻是英語，高中時期基本沒什麼時間念書，體力和定力全耗在練習跟比賽上，肌肉發達、意志奮發，眾人都以為他一定是那種過了16歲信息素就雄赳赳氣昂昂地噴發著分化成Alpha的典型，沒想到高三那年他數學課本來睡得正好，下腹突然抽了一下給痛醒了，然後一陣濃膩甜味溢了出來，坐在後面的朴珍榮看他一眼然後塞了幾顆抑制劑給他。

就這樣王嘉爾沒有成為眾人想像之中又強又猛的Alpha，硬生生分化成了個水亮可愛的omega。

 

王嘉爾朋友多，最常鬼混的就那幾個，尤其是他迷上打撞球之後，段宜恩跟金有謙兩個人都常跟他泡在撞球室裡，幾個人光打撞球沒意思，自然是賭的，王嘉爾是新手，輸的多，月末了家裡的錢又還沒匯過來，差點沒錢吃飯，段宜恩個性好又是有錢人家公子，每次王嘉爾輸了他就說大家一起吃贏的那個請客嘛，王嘉爾知道段宜恩是不想讓他難堪，可他更受不了被當成輸家，總是任性地抓了包包想跑，還一邊大喊不去才不跟你們這些人一起吃。金有謙年紀輕，但他完全沒有弟弟的樣子，一把摟著王嘉爾跟他說哥啊不然這樣，賭債肉償吧？王嘉爾瞪他一眼，說好啊你就標記我然後我們生幾個孩子，都你出錢養，養大之後哪個碰撞球我就打斷他的腿。啊哥為什麼這樣對我，金有謙推他，那力道完全對王嘉爾的背肌完全不造成影響，感覺像是這個比他高的弟弟莫名的撒嬌。

 

錢包裡面剩下一張紙鈔，這年紀真的餓得很快，傍晚才吃的三明治，沒幾個小時就餓，本來想都九點多了晚餐就省了，王嘉爾走回家的路上，對面那間小店人不多，鍋上熱著炒飯還什麼的，味道很香，那不然明天早上不吃了，晚上吃這個吧，王嘉爾想，店裡那個應該是老闆，身上穿個寬鬆的白背心外面掛一條圍裙，脖子上掛一條短毛巾，寬寬的肩膀露在外面，一轉身那個背又厚又倒三角。

「要吃什麼？」聲音客客氣氣的，挺溫和，有點冷，跟那雙細細的眼睛很配。

「一份那個炒飯就好。」王嘉爾指指鍋子。

「那個沒在菜單上，是我晚飯。」

「喔那……」王嘉爾東張西望了一下，他就是因為那個香味才走進來，就想吃一點那個。

林在範看他猶豫不決的樣子，其實他快收攤了，也不太想再多弄些什麼，這個男孩一臉不知所措的表情還滿可愛的，他皮膚白，又一下子就出汗，嘴唇也紅的有點過了吧，林在範想，若有似無的聞到一點甜味，但他很快打消這個念頭，林在範是個alpha沒錯，可他分化的時間超晚，他還是個青少年的時候，就長得寬肩厚背加上一臉狂霸邪佞總裁貌，爸媽還一度擔心他要是16歲就分化了怎麼辦，兒子乖巧孝順，腦子不錯，可不知道為什麼念書就是不太行，早分化也好，早點找個omega生些孩子也不錯，林在範本來也這麼想，他數理奇差，文科過目即忘，只喜歡跳跳舞，唯一看過不會忘的就是舞步跟食譜，他喜歡吃也喜歡做，高中畢業之後，一邊學舞一邊開了間小麵店，就這樣幾年過去，他還一度懷疑自己是不是身體有問題才沒分化，幸好23歲那年他終於確認自己是個alpha，只是也許是因為分化的時間太晚，他對信息素的感知異常遲緩，普遍來說，一個不超過5坪的房間，走入一個alpha或是omega，在沒有抑制劑或是特殊狀況下，房間裡的另一個alpha或omega都能大約感受到不同的信息素出現，beta則不一定，但林在範的情況是他完全感覺不到，除非對方接近到半公尺之內，而且分辨信息素的能力也不好，沒辦法辨識出信息素確切像什麼散發出來的味道。

林在範甩了甩頭，可能今天累了吧，甜味很淡，很快就消失在自己做的炒飯香味裡了。

「不然我弄一碗炒飯，然後算你拉麵的錢吧？」

話還沒說完，那個男孩就笑了起來，眼睛瞇著嘴巴彎著，臉上有著很可愛的對稱笑紋，林在範心跳加快了一點，覺得好像空氣裡又有一點甜味。

\--

恩對，標題就是林Ｏ範的蠟燭，然後這是我第一次寫ABO，應該之後還是會車、因為我喜愛開車。


	2. Chapter 2

金有謙18歲分化的，他從小就覺得自己一定是個alpha，沒什麼特別原因，就是直覺而已，分化之後交往過一個beta女生跟一個omega男生，相處得都不錯，那方面也沒什麼問題，只是他沒經歷過那種所謂注定相吸的信息素碰撞，他覺得自己聞起來挺好的，沒什麼侵略性，交往過的那個beta說，他聞起來是海水混合棉花的香味。

此時王嘉爾正攀著他的背，在後頸的那個位置大大地吸了一口，然後一臉滿足地說金有謙你超級好聞的耶。金有謙歪頭冷笑一下，一邊拍拍他哥的頭一邊說，哥你還是願賭服輸吧、拍馬屁沒用的。王嘉爾默默打開錢包抽出那最後一張紙鈔，恨恨地一掌拍在金有謙腿上。

「就讓你哥我餓死在路邊算了！」

「別說謊了哥，你這油光水潤的怎麼餓得死、」

金有謙說歸說，還是買了拉麵跟零食打算一起回王嘉爾那邊吃，他才20歲，沒真的那麼壞，而且王嘉爾家那個沙發床很舒服，比他自己住的宿舍上下舖不知道愜意多少，兩個人一手一袋食物，另一手拿枝三色冰棒稀哩呼嚕地舔，邊聊邊往巷子裡走，王嘉爾停下來，看了一下對面的麵店，老闆正忙著煮麵，汗水淋漓，他隨手用脖子上掛的小毛巾擦了一下，手臂跟肩膀肌肉鼓起，性感的驚人。金有謙正要罵他哥冰棒溶了滴到他手上，跟著他哥的視線看過去，喔，麵店老闆可真帥啊。

「哥你別一臉猥瑣看著間麵店，好可怕啊，」

「我……我是想知道那麵店好不好吃！」

「應該不錯吧，這好像就是之前幾個學妹說的『帥哥下麵好好吃』。」

王嘉爾一口冰棒碎渣噴了出來。

「帥……帥哥下面……」

「這樣好記嘛，而且老闆長得真帥」金有謙往麵店瞟了一眼，老闆胸口撐著件鬆垮背心，實在是人必須長得好看，時尚的完成度在於臉，這個搭配怎麼看都是他爺爺在門口坐著吃瓜子的基本裝扮，可這人穿著真有型，而且一片食物香氣中還直直竄著一股信息素，還對街呢，藥草香味就散了過來，金有謙沒接觸過這種信息素，只是身為alpha對於另一個alpha的信息素正常的感知。

麵店的蒸氣把在裡面走動的那人身影稍稍模糊了點，王嘉爾想到昨天吃的炒飯，對他而言實在有點鹹，雖然很香，感覺像是加了某種異國香料什麼的，感覺很微妙，明明算不上什麼珍饈美食，卻很想再吃一些。冰棒只剩下一小塊黏在冰棒棍上，王嘉爾跟金有謙就這樣站在對面盯著麵店看，手上剩下的那一小塊冰棒適當地溶了，穩穩地落在金有謙的黑色運動鞋上。

 

「啊哥你髒死了我這鞋上個月才買的！你賠我！」

「我他媽的最後100塊錢都在你身上了賠你媽的！」

兩人罵罵咧咧地往巷子裡王嘉爾租的公寓走，沒注意到麵店老闆往他們的方向看了一眼。

 

 

段宜恩也是18歲分化的，他長相端正，家世不錯，也沒什麼不良嗜好，沒缺過對象，alpha, omega都有過，他常被說是反差大的人，個性溫和但是信息素量跟質都很強烈的alpha，大學幾年下來他發現自己最常鬼混在一起的omega就是王嘉爾，兩人思考模式跟成長過程類似，年齡相近，有些東西不說也很合拍，可畢竟一個alpha一個omega，有些東西還是得說清楚，王嘉爾好好吃抑制劑，發情期有所需求就讓他稍微啃一下段宜恩的後頸，王嘉爾基本上是老實招了他是個omega沒錯，但他沒有想過這麼早綁定任何人，簡單說就是想再玩幾年，但發情期又令他困擾，有個溫和又懂自己矛盾的alpha好友，而且信息素聞起來像是他喜歡的乾燥木頭跟嬰兒爽身粉的混合，這問題還算好解決。

 

金有謙腳開開地躺在那張沙發床上呼嚕大睡，穿的是王嘉爾的運動褲，邪惡地露出部分下體，他媽的死小子穿我褲子還不穿內褲，王嘉爾一邊罵一邊扯了毯子蓋著，夏夜微涼，下體不要著涼，他想自己還算是個好哥哥。

 

本來想開個窗戶，風吹進來的同時喉嚨乾渴的難受，還有種奇妙的香味混雜在空氣裡，冰箱裡的礦泉水被金有謙喝光了，王嘉爾想了想還是套上褲子，決定去路口的便利商店買點飲料什麼的。剛走出巷子就覺得空氣好像更燥熱了一點，路燈下微弱的光看起來有點詭異，啊又是藥草的味道，王嘉爾揉了揉鼻頭，對面麵店門口有個人在抽菸，寬肩厚背，短褲白背心，啊、帥哥老闆下面……不對、王嘉爾快速地搖了搖頭，這菸的味道真怪，又像橘子又像藥草，吸進去只覺得喉嚨更乾的難受，帥哥老闆吐了煙圈，注意到路口的王嘉爾，揮了一下夾著菸的手、朝他點了個頭。

 

 

 

\--

恩對、我就是喜歡帥哥下麵好好吃之類的低級梗 


	3. Chapter 3

林在範捻熄了菸頭，他沒很重的菸癮，就是高中的時候學長教會的，心情悶的時候抽幾根，好比現在這種時候，他剛整理完店裡，後巷來吃他貓食的流浪貓還是不讓他摸，想把前門關起來的時候，空氣聞起來潮濕中帶著一點點甜甜的味道，下雨之前的味道、下雨的話他昨天洗的鞋又不會乾了，點了第二根菸的時候，對面巷子裡走出來一個穿著鬆垮運動褲跟一件綠色運動外套的人，是那個那天要求要吃他晚飯的男孩，笑起來臉上有很可愛的小笑紋，林在範下意識地揮手點了個頭，男孩在路燈下看清了他的臉，微笑著快步走了過來。

 

「那個、老闆、你好，請問你店裡有沒有賣礦泉水啊？我知道已經打烊了，就問問、沒有的話我再走遠點去便利商店買就好。」

「有啊。」

林在範打開冰箱提了兩瓶水給他，王嘉爾一接過就扭開一瓶往喉嚨灌，本來只是潮濕的雨水味道中漫出一種甜味，林在範本來打算不動聲色地稍微靠近，確認一下事情是不是他猜的那樣，王嘉爾卻早他一步轉頭開了口。

「老闆你這菸味挺特別的，有點藥草味，什麼牌子的啊」一邊說還一邊把他翹翹的鼻頭靠了過來，近看眼睛真的好大，林在範想。

「就普通的七星啊、你抽一根試試？」

「不我不抽七星的，」王嘉爾對著他吐舌頭，又呼嚕嚕地灌了一大口涼水，這人的菸現在沒點著，可那個味道還是在，而且比剛才更濃，他額角有一些汗水，王嘉爾不知道中了邪還是什麼的，竟然伸手去抹，接觸到林在範的體液的瞬間他像是觸電一樣瞬間理解了。

是信息素。

藥草跟柑橘的混合香氣，信息素，alpha。

王嘉爾唰一下收回了手，稍微拉開了距離，雖然自己的發情期很規律，但他也不喜歡被alpha的信息素誘發提前發情，他不怎麼喜歡發情期，脹痛的身體內部與溼答答的後面，還有異常敏感的信息素感知。

他猜麵店老闆多少也從自己的信息素裡知道了自己是omega，因為麵店老闆看著他移動身體之後也稍微往後挪了點，王嘉爾挺感激他的體貼，然後林在範若無其事地問他怎麼大半夜了還出來散步，兩個人聊著，王嘉爾本來就是個愛交朋友的，立刻從幾歲了哪裡人為什麼做這個問了個遍，那是個挺不錯的晚上，王嘉爾跟林在範說了晚安之後，後巷的瘦小貓咪終於讓林在範摸了。

 

那之後王嘉爾還是常常賭輸撞球，三不五時就往林在範的店裡跑，便宜地蹭他一頓老闆的晚飯，兩個人聊得多了，林在範堅持不管年紀差多少就是得叫哥，王嘉爾心不甘情不願地叫，差也差不了一歲，看起來也就肩膀寬點、身高高一點而已，可每次正要小心眼地發作，林在範就端一碗熱呼呼的麵搭一小盤炒牛肉上來，蒸氣跟香味撲鼻，肉熟的剛好、咬進去肉汁溢了出來，甜濃香稠，林在範自己是不愛這些奶油牛奶之類的濃稠口感的東西，但他不只一次看過王嘉爾背袋側邊塞了起士條，於是試著做了點油膩口感的新菜，王嘉爾吃的雙頰鼓起，嘴還忙著稱讚哥啊這真好吃那個米其林餐廳應該把這道菜加進去。林在範笑了，拍他頭的同時還抽了張紙巾擦他嘴邊的油光。

林在範很單純，也喜歡單純的人，王嘉爾抬起頭，眼睛瞇著，又是小小的笑紋，嘴唇濕濕地泛著光。

 

 

傍晚下了場大雷雨，王嘉爾翹了一天的課，他頭痛又昏沉沉地，一整天沒吃什麼東西，猜自己是感冒，於是訊息給金有謙要他買藥跟食物來，三秒就回傳了哥我不是昨天才跟你說周末回鄉下，我媽生日啊，他的確忘了，因為昨天看了部恐怖電影嚇得他肝膽俱裂，王嘉爾有氣無力地套上條灰棉褲，打算慢慢走過去麵店找林在範蹭飯吃。

 

林在範店裡也沒客人，看著王嘉爾戴著口罩，本來就低沉沙啞的聲音被病毒摧殘得都要低到聽不見了，還邊舉著手機打字，螢幕上幾個大字：哥救命我病死之前要先餓死了。

林在範索性就關了店門，去附近超市買了點感冒藥水跟食物，跟王嘉爾回了他租屋的地方，王嘉爾剛坐下就在手機上又打了一排字：可不可以吃奶油焗飯？

林在範嘆了口氣，一邊洗菜一邊說你今天這飯錢得加倍啊。

王嘉爾最後並沒有得到他想要的奶油焗飯，只得到感冒藥水跟混了雞蛋、葱、碎肉末的冒著熱氣的粥，沒有味覺吃起來真是毫無樂趣、都像是熱豆渣一樣，可粥的熱氣讓他的額頭出了一層薄汗，林在範伸手幫他擦，接觸到他的汗水的時候手抖了一下，好像哪裡有一股蜂蜜跟雨水的味道，他站起來把窗關小了點，怕王嘉爾吹風會冷。

 

晚上王嘉爾渾身痠痛，翻來覆去幾次，又冒著汗，林在範只好拿了臉盆裝了水跟毛巾在旁邊坐著，毛巾沾濕了擦他的臉、背心往上拉，擦他的胸口跟肚子，大眼睛沒有平常那種光彩，只是又累又委屈地看他，摸了床頭手機打字：哥我全身都好痛。

林在範一向受不了小動物求助的眼神，所以他明明已經養了一隻卻又收養了2隻貓。

他讓王嘉爾坐起來，然後摟著他摩摩他的後背輕輕搖晃著，想讓他舒服一點，王嘉爾看起來好像平靜了一點，可是這個平靜大概只持續了5分鐘吧，王嘉爾突然哼了一聲把腳曲了起來，雙眼緊閉，林在範嚇了一跳、連忙托著他的臉轉向自己，問Jackson沒事吧、還是直接去醫院好不好？

林在範呆住了，他穿著短褲，小腿盤在床上，而因為王嘉爾的動作被子早就掀到一邊去了，床單濕了，從王嘉爾的下身濕淋淋地一塊深色的痕跡漫了開來，甜甜的味道整個充滿在小小的房間裡，王嘉爾把頭埋在自己的膝蓋中間，臉紅到了耳根。

「你是omega！？」

林在範沒有比現在更痛恨自己的信息素感知遲緩過了。

 

\--

1\. 不是、那邊真的不是在寫尿床！！

2\. 看這走勢車還會遠嗎！！！給我自己骯髒的腦子加油！！！！


	4. Chapter 4

王嘉爾本來並不覺得這種事情是羞恥的，他不是沒有經驗過，雖然他不知道林在範為什麼一臉嚴肅而且連燈也不關地盯著他那個地方看，他輕輕地推著王嘉爾白晃晃的腿，示意他把腿張開，深藍色短褲中間已經濕了一塊，透明的黏液散著蜂蜜跟一點點下雨之前的味道，連王嘉爾自己也聞得到，這是一個突如其來的發情期。

 

他猜林在範可能不是很開心，他臉上的表情很緊繃；畢竟看到一個omega又感冒又發情的樣子，還把床單弄髒了，是誰都會尷尬的，王嘉爾覺得自己搞砸了，他滿喜歡林在範的，長得好看，做菜又好吃，雖然還沒有想到可能進展到哪裡，但今天這樣，加上林在範的表情，應該就是真的、砸了。身體又痛又發情之外、連個未來繼續搞曖昧的可能都沒了，王嘉爾想到這裡只覺得有點想哭。

 

「腳抬起來。」林在範的表情還是很緊繃，聲音卻盡量放得很慢，動作也是，王嘉爾順從地稍微抬起腳，下半身的內褲被脫了下來，沾了水的毛巾輕輕地從他的下腹擦拭到恥毛，再到那個已經勃起的部位，動作更輕柔地擦拭了一下，然後往後到那個微微收縮著、看起來有點紅的穴口，上面滿是散著甜甜味道的透明黏液，是正常健康的omega的發情現象。拿著毛巾的手稍微停頓了一下，還是覆了上去把過多的液體擦掉，讓那個低著頭的男孩兩腿之間稍微乾爽一些，然後林在範回到一開始摟著他的姿勢，繼續輕輕地拍拍他的背，聲音低緩地在他耳邊說話。

 

「Jackson，我現在要幫忙你緩解一下你的發情期，如果你討厭我的味道，可以現在告訴我。」

王嘉爾有點呆住了，他當然不討厭林在範的信息素，何況發情開始的瞬間，這個alpha的味道就多少緩解了他的全身痠痛，但他也沒想過要在沒有確認過任何關係的時候被另一個alpha標記。

「哥不會……不會成結吧？」

林在範的表情瞬間變得慌亂，臉紅了，但他很快控制下自己的表情。

「不會的。」

 

王嘉爾回想起來其實那個晚上挺帶感的，房間裡因為開著燈很亮，他靠著林在範的頸子，順著信息素散發的來源，舔著他頸子腺體之上的皮膚，一邊大口呼吸，吸入體內的alpha信息素緩解了身體的躁動，帶著一股甜美的安慰，鼠尾草跟柑橘，林在範的味道一點一滴地竄入他的血液，林在範高挺的鼻子也靠在他的腺體附近，完美形狀的嘴唇安定地吸著王嘉爾的那塊肌膚，腺體在皮肉之下跳動著，林在範有過一個alpha女性，那感覺跟這個完全不同，發情的omega味道帶來的並不是單純的快感，而是快感跟堆疊而上的加重刺激，他的手指就著那些分泌而出的濕滑液體進出著王嘉爾後面泛紅的小洞，4隻手指越往深處，王嘉爾就越頻繁地發出鼻音濃厚的哼聲，在數次彎曲手指之後，紅潤的小洞裡突然地又溢出了一波，完全地使林在範的手指、手掌、一路濕透直到手腕，他聽見王嘉爾的嘴唇放開了他頸部的肌膚而發出的呻吟。

 

再一次、再一次就好，再把他弄高潮一次就好，林在範不受控制地想，手指沒有離開那個正收縮著的部位，他的另一隻手覆上王嘉爾濕滑的陰莖用力地套弄起來，蜂蜜的味道濃稠地纏繞著他，omega在過度刺激的情況下，後面的收縮持續著，前面也不受控地射了在林在範的手上跟自己的肚子之間。

 

Omega又甜美地溢出了一波液體，然後邊喘著邊脫力地倒在床上昏昏欲睡，林在範撥開了他的劉海輕輕地吻了一下汗濕的額頭，為他蓋好棉被。

 

當身體內部的抽搐跟痠痛因為大量的alpha信息素減緩了之後，王嘉爾幾乎瞬間睡了過去，鼻息裡都是暖甜的藥草與柑橘香味，他舒適地做了個在羽毛間打滾的好夢，幾乎沒有注意到林在範幾乎是奔跑著進了他的浴室，在裡面就著一手剛剛王嘉爾射出來的液體用力搓揉著自己的陰莖，alpha低沉地呻吟著達到整個晚上的第一次高潮。

 

\--

我 愛 開 車。


	5. Chapter 5

金有謙回宿舍把行李一拋，在店裡急著掃了些感冒藥跟吃的就往王嘉爾租屋的地方跑，打了幾通電話沒人接，金有謙一邊敲門一邊想完了該不會真的病死了吧我的Jackson哥呀，門開是開了，應門的卻是麵店的帥哥老闆，金有謙還在試著把事情弄清楚的時候，他已經跟王嘉爾、麵店老闆三個人坐在那張小桌子前吃早餐了。

 

明朗的早晨，全開的尷尬，雖然窗全開了還是很明顯的，房間裡有他熟悉的，他哥濃稠的蜂蜜味道，跟另一個藥草混柑橘的alpha信息素，還有他自己的一點點海水跟棉花味。

 

金有謙稀哩呼嚕地吞了一口煎蛋包，看看他哥又看看麵店老闆，坦白說這蛋煎得好吃，調味也夠重，旁邊又煮了湯，王嘉爾吹著粥，眼神先是在林在範那裏停了一下，很快又轉到金有謙身上。

「金有謙你為什麼會在這裡吃早飯啊？」

「啊不是哥你叫我來的嗎！」

「我不記得了、我的記憶被那個、黑洞、吞噬了」

「哥你胡說八道什麼啊？而且……而且為什麼這位……先生會在你家？」

 

王嘉爾轉頭看了一下林在範的下巴，有點鬍渣冒出來了，他想到昨天晚上，雖然記憶有點混亂，但他對自己發情期的樣子大概有些了解，而且早上他進浴室的時候，裡面那股強烈的藥草跟柑橘味，信息素濃烈地撲面而來，明明林在範睡在外面沙發上，王嘉爾大概也猜到他在浴室做了什麼，假裝沖澡的同時，王嘉爾邊吸著殘餘的信息素邊給了自己一個強烈的手活，希望水氣散去的時候，那些信息素的味道也會一起消失。

 

他有點慌，連他自己都不知道昨天怎麼就那樣了，他低頭吃了一湯匙的粥，味覺已經恢復了大半，他現在吃得出來粥裡的雞蛋碎、芹菜、豬肉末、跟胡椒香。

 

林在範倒是自然地吸了一口拉麵，放下碗的同時就淡淡地說了自己是附近鄰居，Jackson生病了就來幫忙照看一下，順手做點吃的而已。

 

金有謙喔了一聲，眼神狐疑地在兩個人身上轉了一下，他當然聞得出來他Jackson哥發情期，又不是第一次，滿屋子又都是面前的這個alpha信息素，不用猜也知道怎麼回事，但王嘉爾好面子，如果他自己沒說，金有謙就不打算戳破，這人長得好看、體格也好、信息素濃，但又不像段宜恩情緒激動的時候那麼逼人，雖然不知道怎麼勾搭上的，可王嘉爾開心健康就好，金有謙默默地吃光了盤裡的食物，想把藥跟食物留著趕緊找個藉口走人，如果他們還要進行一些信息素的交流什麼的，省得大家尷尬。

 

實在沒白疼金有謙，王嘉爾之後回想起來的時候，忍不住感嘆。

 

跟他分化之後經歷的每個發情期相比，這個發情期算是度過得十分愜意，他不是沒有跟alpha一起度過發情期過，當時對方的表現也還算不錯，適當地減緩了身體內部那種脹痛感，他覺得自己沒什麼好抱怨的。

 

但被林在範『幫忙』的這幾天，是一個完全不同的層級。

 

林在範精力挺充沛的，一個晚上差不多射了3次，不是王嘉爾不願意認真數，林在範光只用手指操他，後面的快感加上濃烈的alpha信息素就足夠讓他神志不清了，搞到後來，林在範也根本不躲著就在他面前自己撸著，一手操著王嘉爾濕滑的小洞，另一手由下往上粗暴地搓著自己的陰莖，偶爾停下來用手勘一些王嘉爾後面分泌出來、甜味濃郁的液體，當作自己搓揉的潤滑，王嘉爾湊上去貪婪地吸他脖子後面的肌膚，那裏是空氣裡瀰散的信息素來源，王嘉爾用牙齒小小地啃咬了一下那個地方，感覺到林在範把他的身體拉近過來，抽出本來埋在他後面的手指，已經被他前一次高潮分泌的液體潤濕到手腕，濕淋淋的手壓下王嘉爾的頭，把那硬直的東西塞入他嘴裡，王嘉爾興奮極了，那個地方分泌出來的前液是簡直是濃縮的信息素，被體溫蒸騰著氣味更加濃郁，omega本能地對alpha分泌的那些東西感到飢渴，縱使王嘉爾心想如果看得見現在自己的表情，一定會因為過於淫亂而後悔，還是貪婪地吞入一切林在範的東西，他忘了第幾次的時候，林在範是射在他肚子上的，暖暖黏黏地，他用手糊起那些東西舔食，直到林在範扯開他的手，以自己的嘴唇替代。

 

但林在範始終都沒有插入他的身體，他們用盡各種方式彼此摩擦，唇齒交纏，肉體接觸，讓信息素盡可能地浸潤對方，王嘉爾讓林在範的味道盡情地沾在他床上跟房間的每個角落，最多是在他自己身體上，那人的味道並不只是讓他的後面抽著高潮好幾次，而是讓他覺得很安心又柔軟，只想被活埋在林在範的信息素裡。

每次以為過度的快感會讓自己就這樣死去的時候，林在範就會摟著他舔他的腺體外面的肌膚，小聲地要他張嘴，再一點點地餵入放在床頭水瓶裡的溫水，在王嘉爾吞嚥下半瓶水之後，笑著摸摸他頭說Jackson好乖做得好棒，王嘉爾就只想對他嘶吼別那麼多廢話快繼續操我。

 

\--

說不定那天早上林O範就是在他廁所大了個便而已？


	6. Chapter 6

王嘉爾並不是一個忘恩負義的人，在那次發情期之後，他承認他的確是在找機會「報答」林在範那幾天的照顧，林在範對他的態度就是那樣，跟沒發生那事前一模一樣，時常是王嘉爾找他蹭飯吃，有一搭沒一搭地聊瑣事，一起餵林在範常餵的流浪貓，王嘉爾好幾次想藉機壓倒他，都被林在範滑順地躲了過去。

 

他們偶爾在林在範關店收拾好之後，一起抽根菸、喝罐啤酒，王嘉爾識相地買了林在範常抽的那款，在他還來不及把菸放進嘴裡的時候，就在旁邊準備好打火機點火，機靈可愛貼心，王嘉爾就是這麼討人喜歡。

 

幾根菸跟幾罐啤酒之後，王嘉爾大著膽子湊上去想吻他，林在範沒有拒絕，菸酒的味道有點苦，但那是林在範濕潤的唇舌，王嘉爾根本不能控制自己，一感覺到他的舌尖就立刻吸舔起來，手也往那人胸口摸。

 

林在範笑了，一手擋開王嘉爾那雙已經竄進他背心的手，另一手捏上王嘉爾暖滑的後頸，把嘴唇已經潤澤紅腫的王小狗往後拉開，王嘉爾眼睛睜開，在嘴唇不滿地噘起來之前，先把從林在範口中沾舔的唾液吞了下去。

「為什麼不要？」王嘉爾的呼吸有一點點亂，但他的眼神乾淨光亮，一點也看不出來是在詢問自己的求歡為何被拒絕。

林在範細長的眼睛直直盯著他，這個距離他完全可以聞得到王嘉爾的信息素，自從那次以後，他能夠清楚地分辨出王嘉爾是雨水跟蜂蜜的味道，雖然他不知道是不是因為腦中已經記憶起來，那時他舔著手上沾滿的，omega分泌的體液的味道。

現在這個omega正在面前，雙眼透亮地問自己為什麼不願意順遂alpha跟omega的本能，王嘉爾在問他為什麼不操他。光是這個想法就令他下流地硬了，腦子裡重複地撥放了那幾天王嘉爾的下面濕滑紅潤地吸著他的手指，諸如此類的煽情畫面。他咬了一下嘴唇。

「下次吧。嗯？」

那人的手在後頸溫柔地按了幾下，王嘉爾大口地吸入對方的信息素，那個味道他一直說不上來，後來去了訂製抑制劑的醫院讓專業的調配師做了測試，才理解了那是鼠尾草跟柑橘的混合信息素。  
現在靠著林在範的肩膀，體溫傳到身上的同時，王嘉爾還是忍不住舔了那個腺體所在的肌膚一下，那個位置混合著濃縮的信息素跟微微的汗水。王嘉爾差一點要任性地、不顧對方意願地對著林在範的臉來一發手活。

 

他最後撐著下面鼓脹的一包跟林在範道了晚安，回家之後氣惱又沮喪地在自己的手中達到高潮。

後面有點濕了，可惡。

王嘉爾的發情期一向準時，上次是很少見的在預定時間之外，他也順便在醫院做了檢查，醫師拍著他說身體很健康，感冒已經好了，就是誘導發情而已，一邊開給他抑制劑跟要他注意一些，如果覺得發情期很困擾，那就要稍微跟「那個alpha」保持點距離。

年輕的omega被強烈的alpha信息素誘導，甚至強制發情的現象並不罕見，王嘉爾也不是沒上過學，但這種情形真的是遇到林在範之前不曾有過。他原本對抑制劑也沒什麼特別感覺，對他發情期的不適也確實有減緩，而且當他因為擊劍練習走進一堆alpha的更衣室時，抑制劑也的確幫他避免了很多尷尬的眼神交會。

但抑制劑不會讓他快樂。

而林在範的東西會。

他想到那時吞下林在範射在他身上的東西，暖熱與安定的感覺，信息素像是從他血液中散出來一樣，內部的空洞跟飢餓，那些抽蓄著的疼痛都瞬間消失了，鼠尾草跟柑橘的氣息瞬間充斥著肺部，甜美又暈眩地讓他經歷了一種像是心靈上的高潮一樣。

原來這就是對alpha飢渴的感覺。

在他第308次回憶著林在範那東西硬起來之後的外型跟熱度，然後絕望地給自己手活的時候，手機傳來段宜恩的訊息。

『吃晚飯！在老地方！跟有謙一起等你（笑臉）（笑臉）（愛心）（愛心）』

 

在海鮮餐廳裡狼吞虎嚥的三個年輕男孩並不特別引人注意，段宜恩一邊問金有謙夠不夠吃，一邊又追加了2個拉麵，三人埋頭苦吃時，金有謙突然抬起頭來，瞇著眼睛看他Jackson哥。

「哥你這味道也太過了點，我們倆都是alpha耶，抑制劑吃了嗎？」

「吃過了！」王嘉爾的煩躁都寫在臉上，眼神也顯得有點疲倦。

「喔……」金有謙饒有興味的的語調跟目光在王嘉爾身上停了一下隨即轉開，去夾了一塊魚肉。

「Jack等下我幫你一下吧、」段宜恩一邊吹著湯一邊體貼地說，手還拍了拍王嘉爾的肩膀。金有謙看看段宜恩，一副欲言又止的樣子，隨即被王嘉爾塞了一口生菜捲。好，王嘉爾不說他也不會主動提，顧全他Jackson哥的面子最是重要。

吃得飽飽地，回家的路上邊跟段宜恩輕鬆地用英語聊著兩個人共同選修的那門課，段宜恩果然也注意到那個教授戴的是假髮，王嘉爾邊笑邊模仿那個教授轉身的時候假髮邊緣隨著動作微微偏左的樣子，段宜恩笑到不能自己，他喜歡王嘉爾這個人本身，總是那樣熱情、美好又有趣，明明練得一身好肉，笑起來卻很像小孩，眼睛裡面總流動著愛嬌的光。

兩個人好不容易從瘋狂大笑中停頓下來，段宜恩盯著他的眼睛，在路燈下緩緩地靠近王嘉爾，輕柔地吻了一下他的眼皮，對方瞇著眼睛笑著，臉上掛著甜甜的笑紋，段宜恩又吻了他的臉頰，最後是頸子那塊肌膚，又輕又軟地用嘴唇擦過。

段宜恩真的長得端正，挺鼻跟細緻的嘴唇，王嘉爾睜開眼睛的時候想。被他盯著的段宜恩稍微地拉了一下T恤領口，露出以alpha來說稍微纖細的頸子，王嘉爾猶豫了一下，歪著頭輕輕地用牙齒在那上面磨了一下。

嬰兒爽身粉跟乾燥木頭的味道。

王嘉爾深深地吸了一大口，下腹那些鼓譟著的跳動感慢慢地散去一些。

「Thanks Markie.」

「No problem.」

段宜恩對他眨了眨眼，兩人在路燈下互道晚安然後分頭回家，王嘉爾覺得段宜恩的背影就像是小天使一樣。  
在王嘉爾轉進巷子裡之前，角落裡的流浪花貓咻地從他腳邊竄過，他剛吃了麵店老闆的貓食。

 

\--

每天都好想大開車、我到底在忙什麼 哭哭


	7. Chapter 7

林在範一口塞了三個堅果糖進嘴巴，嘎吱嘎吱地咬著，鬆脆的堅果香氣，外層的焦糖黏稠地裹著，非常好吃，雖然他不知道自己為什麼會坐在王嘉爾的沙發上吃著甜甜的堅果糖，心不在焉地看著金有謙跟王嘉爾打遊戲，王嘉爾因為散光的關係坐得離電視超級近，一邊玩一邊咒罵金有謙作弊，金有謙推他的背說哥你擋著整個螢幕我都還沒說呢。

 

吵吵鬧鬧地過了12點，金有謙大叫一聲啊我明天八點有個課要點名，林在範看準了時機跟著站起來說他也差不多要回去了，兩個人隨意收拾一下就要走出房門，金有謙一邊喊著Jackson哥明天見啊，然後風一般地衝下樓梯。

 

林在範踏進鞋子裡調整著腳的位置，眼睛往上隨意掃著，就看到王嘉爾撐著門低頭跟他的視線對個正著。

 

王嘉爾一把拉住他的手。

「……很晚了Jackson。」

「難道在範哥明天早上八點也要點名嗎？」

「不是那樣、要備料開店啊，」

「哥餵附近的貓都餵到凌晨、也沒有聽你說過太晚了要回家、在路口抽菸也都抽到凌晨，也沒聽說什麼來不及開店準備的事」

王嘉爾邊說邊靠近，這下子已經把林在範逼在門邊的牆上了，鞋子還沒穿好、踉蹌了一下整個肩膀穩穩地靠上了牆，王嘉爾仗著自己肌肉糾結的手臂，順勢壓了上去，嘴唇找對地方就開始吻。

 

王嘉爾在輕輕地吸著他腺體附近的肌膚，蜂蜜的味道濃的可以，林在範低頭就可以看到那人柔軟的髮旋，他好像沒有吃抑制劑，身上的甜味在兩個人身體接觸的時候完全不受控制地噴發出來，林在範逼著自己回想一些恐怖片的畫面，可怕的鬼、滿臉血、黑漆漆的房間、還有、Jackson在舔我。  
到此為止他已經無法阻止自己alpha的本能，用膝蓋摩擦著王嘉爾的兩腿之間，甚至對準股縫之間的那個位置出力頂了一下，王嘉爾立刻哼了一聲、抬起眼睛，又興奮又疑惑的表情讓林在範覺得有點心疼，雖然拒絕了他幾次，但他總會一點畏縮也沒有地再次靠上來摟著他，用那種小孩看著櫥窗裡昂貴玩具的表情跟眼神，有點畏懼卻又迷戀、渴求。

 

林在範在這種事情上面意外的古板，他覺得戀愛只能是一對一的事情，一開始以為王嘉爾跟他是互相吸引，所以在那個時候趁機推進了一步，抓住了發情期裡脆弱的他。  
只是那天那個金髮的男生，嘴唇落在王嘉爾的頸子的時候，王嘉爾瞇著眼睛笑，小小的笑紋如此甜，兩個人的對視好像中間有連結的絲線一樣，毫無隱瞞的親密。這個事實令他尷尬地猜測自己在王嘉爾心中的定位，也許是出軌的對象、也許就是隨意洩慾的alpha。

但無論哪一種，都違反林在範的原則。

王嘉爾肌肉鼓脹的雙臂還撐在牆上，把林在範困在越發濃甜的信息素、自己委屈的表情跟牆壁之間，剛剛林在範的膝蓋已經弄得他後面有點濕了，他意亂情迷地想，總算可以把他的信息素融入自己的呼吸裡，而且從那人剛剛的動作裡，他理解了林在範對他並不是毫無感覺。

他沒吃抑制劑，覺得自己受信息素影響更加情緒化而有點要哭出來的感覺。

 

有點濕潤的眼睛非常的可愛。

 

林在範想吻他的眼睛，想揉揉他的頭髮要他不要哭。

 

樓梯間傳來碰的一聲讓兩個人的動作都瞬間靜止，當上樓的腳步聲接近的時候，林在範眼明手快地把王嘉爾一把扯回門裡。

被林在範抱在胸口，隔著薄薄的帽T，寬肩跟胸肌一氣呵成地包著王嘉爾，他彷彿溺水的人一樣大口吸入鼠尾草跟柑橘的香氣，感覺到下面又更濕了一些，內褲被沾濕的部分貼著屁股的肌膚，感覺怪怪的，王嘉爾想。

 

「我們幹嘛躲啊在範哥？」

「被人看到了不好，」林在範一生光明正大，真的沒想到自己會說出這種彷彿幹了什麼見不得人下流勾當的話。

「為……為什麼？」王嘉爾邊喘邊說，雖然好奇但他更飢渴，一邊說手已經勾在林在範運動褲的腰間，試著把他的褲子跟內褲一起扯下來，同時人也立刻蹲了下去。

但下一秒他的手指突然停住，林在範那硬起來的東西露出了前端，就離王嘉爾的鼻尖幾公分的距離，他可以聞到肥皂混著信息素，鼠尾草跟柑橘，要不是他是專業運動員自制力很強，可能已經含著不放。

王嘉爾甩甩頭，強迫自己用稍微清醒的眼光看著這個從頭到腳都吸引著他的alpha。

「難道你已婚嗎在範哥？」

林在範下面硬著，手指已經沒在王嘉爾的黑髮中，慾望強烈又伴隨著一點罪惡感，低頭看著對方流動著慾望跟震驚的眼睛，大大的、可愛的深棕色，心裡有點惱怒。

「難道你沒有另一個alpha嗎？」他盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來不帶有太多挑釁的味道，稍稍地扯住王嘉爾的頭髮，讓他的頭更往上仰一些。

王嘉爾的表情一瞬間變得有點緊張、又有點困惑，隨後又立刻出現了他迷人的小笑紋。

「我有很多alpha朋友，但是現在只有在範哥是我想要交配的alpha。」

林在範本來想繼續問他關於那個金髮男生的事、他們有沒有、呃，按王嘉爾的敘述是，交配，但他並不想殺死眼前甜甜地笑著的omega的興致，尤其是剛剛那句類似告白一樣的話，已經令他無法克制想進入對方身體的衝動。

 

 

\--

嗯沒意外的話，下一篇大概就那個（哪個！！！！！！）


	8. Chapter 8

王嘉爾在第二次的時候其實已經叫不太出聲了，比起呻吟出對方的名字，他更想咬住些什麼東西，喉嚨癢著，嘴唇無聲地開合著，柔嫩又艷紅的顏色，林在範捏著他的腰，下面一邊捅著他、一邊大力搓揉著王嘉爾溼透的陰莖，強烈的刺激帶來了不受控制的快感，後面的異物感更加明顯。

 

王嘉爾是個有經驗的omega，他知道在這種行為中他應該得到快感，應該會感覺到對方器官的溫度，應該會覺得麻痺跟熱癢，然後他的身體會因為alpha的信息素而舒張開來，會感覺溫暖而滿足。

 

他試著想林在範為什麼是這樣，為什麼感覺起來跟其他的alpha不同。

 

林在範也只是摸過他還有射他身上而已，而他也的確因此獲得安慰跟解放。

 

王嘉爾濕透了，前面跟後面都是，跟胯下的動作相反，林在範動作輕柔地吻他快速地眨著的眼皮，他眼角睫毛濕濕地沾著淚水，指甲嵌進林在範的上臂，omega分泌的體液從他們相連的地方又溢出了一波，林在範正操弄進他的深處，而體內那個異常硬直的性器令他不敢過度地扭動，使得林在範的每次進出都朝著同一個方向的最深處。

 

就林在範感覺起來可不是那麼小心翼翼地，他終於跟這個omega身體相連，王嘉爾柔軟、甜美、身體彈潤而健康，連肌肉的紋理都那樣勾引人，更不用提他是如何意亂情迷地揉著林在範的胸口跟後頸、一口一句「在範哥求你」、「哥那裏……」、「在範哥幹我」，他也明白omega被alpha的信息素誘導之後，可能會變得失控、理智全無。

 

但王嘉爾好可愛。

 

可愛地令他無法拒絕自己的本能，就像他明明知道王嘉爾已經在快感到痛苦的邊緣，差一點就要哭出聲音的時候，執意地低頭去咬他的乳頭，自己的陰莖被王嘉爾吃痛而更縮緊的裡面箍緊到有點痛的地步，他又報復似地往omega濕軟的內部戳刺，得到王嘉爾幾聲軟軟地不成調的「在範哥」跟幾個求饒一般的愛撫。

 

生殖腔口應該是微微地打開了一點，王嘉爾想，身體有種被撐得更開的感覺，林在範的前端很硬，正摩擦著他生殖腔口的軟肉，他猜林在範應該會插入他的生殖腔然後成結、也許就這樣標記自己，就可以順理成章地跟這個人談戀愛了。

 

但林在範只是維持著同樣的速度跟力道操著他，直到王嘉爾又高潮了一次，生殖腔口因為高潮而流出的液體溫濕地包裹在林在範熱燙的陰莖上，身體深處的快感讓王嘉爾腦中一片空白，只是夾緊了對方的腰，不由自主地用牙齒胡亂地咬著林在範，找尋著他脖子上的腺體，林在範粗暴的腰部動作停了一下，手臂輕鬆地撐著快要失神的王嘉爾，讓他嗅聞自己頸子的那塊肌膚，王嘉爾舔了幾下那塊皮膚，汗水的鹹味跟鼠尾草的香氣濃烈地散發出來，他用力地啃咬著想讓林在範流出血，林在範卻像是抓小狗一樣握住他的頸子，一把把他往後拉，笑著舔吻著他紅潤的嘴唇，讓他的背靠上墊了枕頭的牆邊，輕鬆地把王嘉爾的身體折成一個好操弄的姿勢，無視於王嘉爾那些近似求饒的胡言亂語，然後毫無疲倦地繼續幹他。

 

王嘉爾回過神來的時候，林在範正低沉的喘著對著他射精，胸口跟肚子上黏濁的液體讓他縮了一下，後面跟大腿根都有點麻了，那裏的皮膚也因為肉體互相拍打而顯得有點紅，林在範又湊過來吻他，少了一些急切的深入，輕輕地含著王嘉爾已經腫起來的嘴唇用自己的磨著，渡過了唾液之後又銜著他的舌尖，王嘉爾用了力氣睜眼，想好好地看著對方的臉，他後面還收縮著，流出自己的體液混著一些林在範的前液，他覺得饜足而混亂，兩顆眼皮上的小痣是他昏睡過去之前唯一清晰的畫面。

 

「你是說你們幹了個熱火朝天是吧，」

「嗯、超級，中間一直說不行了要死了他都沒停一下。」

「哥不要講那麼仔細啦我真的不想知道、」

「他那個是往上的，幹起來真是有種快死的感覺」

「好、可不可以停在這邊就好，我真的不想聽你們互相標記的細節，」

「喔這就是我要說的重點，有謙你有標記過別人嗎？」

手機那頭金有謙沉默了幾秒，因為修了一門戶外採集植物的課，所以他的小組正在市外的某個森林觀光區拍照，同一組的柾國正睜著大眼睛指著一顆顏色絢麗的蕈類問他這採了可以吃嗎。

「有啊。」金有謙一邊搖著手示意柾國不要打那個東西的主意，一邊已經開始想該怎麼安慰王嘉爾。

「什麼情況下，你會熱火朝天地幹了對方卻不標記他？」

「哥、就算我想也沒辦法這樣做，我是個alpha啊、」

 

王嘉爾彷彿被雷劈了一樣地結束了這個關於標記與否的對談，轉頭盯著小廚房裡穿著他的黑色背心跟四角褲的alpha，寬闊的肩膀隨著攪動鍋裡東西的動作微微晃著，林在範的背上有一些自己抓出來跟咬出來的痕跡。

他的信息素毫無疑問地就是個alpha，幹那事情的靈巧熟悉度也絕對是王嘉爾遇過的alpha中數一數二的，加上次數多了之後王嘉爾非常仔細地觀察了林在範的東西，他絕對不是個beta或是omega。

那人被他盯的久了，回看他一眼、關了火就走過來扯了王嘉爾的頭髮接吻，舌頭粗暴地摩擦著他的上顎跟口內的黏膜，右手也立刻隔著褲子搓著他尚未勃起的陰莖，王嘉爾聞著他的信息素，覺得自己立刻可以跟他再熱火朝天一發，只是後面有點酸痛，摩擦地太過度，縱然他是個動情時濕透了的omega（來自林在範完事後的點評），被撐開太久還是有點不舒服，因此當林在範用手指隔著他的四角褲去摩擦後面那個地方的時候，他下意識地縮了一下。

 

林在範只是繼續揉著那個地方，然後用牙齒在王嘉爾頸部的那塊皮膚摩擦了一下，甜暖的鼠尾草跟柑橘香味流洩了出來，王嘉爾被摟著、下面被愛撫著，對方暖而完美的嘴唇回到他的臉上、嘴唇邊。

 

之後他們又做了幾次，有時激烈有時溫和，林在範相當能幹，字面上的跟非字面上的，把王嘉爾的小套房弄得乾乾淨淨，也好好地以一個alpha身分照顧了王嘉爾。  
他有點覺得自己太貪心了，林在範從不拒絕他對alpha的一切索求，任他咬嚙身上任何他想咬或吸的部位，只是林在範沒有標記他，也從來沒有成結過。

 

\--

最近真的好忙啊 Q..Q

本來打算早點發的拖到了現在，啊人生啊.......


	9. Chapter 9

公貓的生殖器是帶著刺的，所以母貓在交配的時候並不舒服，有時會尖叫、逃跑，林在範剛開始養貓就立刻帶去全都紮了，公的母的都，畢竟他一想到女兒要被壓在其他公貓下挨痛，就滿心捨不得。

右手手腕內側的皮膚被貓抓破的痕跡癢痛癢痛的，林在範一邊擦桌子一邊忍著不去抓，癢痛癢痛的還有背後，王嘉爾前幾天抓了他幾下，力道不重但也不是什麼輕輕愛撫的痕跡，額頭上綁著的毛巾吸了汗水，背後一整片因為打掃收拾出的汗水而出現了一塊濕濕的痕跡。

前幾天摟在一起的那個晚上，兩個人興致勃勃地試了新姿勢，王嘉爾皺著眉頭，飽滿結實的大腿緊緊繃著，嘴裡一邊說好像會痛，一邊又把身體往下壓了點，把林在範已經沒入一半的硬直陰莖又吃進去了些，林在範吻他汗濕的額頭跟劉海，小聲地在他耳邊喘著說不然下來吧，王嘉爾眉頭還是皺著，嘴唇無意識地嘟了起來，緊緊咬著的臼齒讓他下巴都有點酸，明明這麼委屈卻還是倔強地抵著林在範也已經濕透的劉海哼著，下半身慢慢地繼續。

不是發情期，只是兩個人摸著摸著就熱了起來，林在範覺得自己比剛剛分化的時候還要容易激動，王嘉爾稀哩呼嚕地吃麵，喝完湯放下碗，鬍渣比他的還明顯，竟然也讓他下腹騷動，然後對方蹲下來玩他的貓，鬆垮的四角褲褲腳邊隱隱約約露出來那一小截深粉色，貓還來不及伸手抓一下嚇止王嘉爾的手，手的主人就被一把掀翻到床墊上去了，然後後面就差不多是那樣。

相連的部位很濕，甜甜的蜂蜜味道的體液多到有些已經沾附在林在範的腹毛上了，總覺得不是潤滑的問題，王嘉爾是個很容易溼透的omega，半騎在他身上已經有段時間了，看著他滿頭大汗，軟磨硬勸了也不肯從林在範身上下來，林在範下面也是憋得辛苦，捏著王嘉爾腰的手往下移動了點，一邊試著改變插入的角度，另一隻手包著王嘉爾已經脹成深紅色的陰莖大力地搓揉了兩下，王嘉爾呻吟著抖著腰，把嘴唇貼上林在範的頸子，後面又溢出了一些暖暖的體液，林在範分神抬眼看了他的表情，圓翹的鼻頭泛紅，剛才淚水已經從眼眶裡溢出來沿著臉頰流落，就沾在緊緊貼著的林在範的臉上，他突然想到母貓在交配的時候並不痛快這件事。

他趁著王嘉爾因為陰莖被套弄著，刺激的程度正好而舒服地抖著的時候，按著他的尾椎，讓他的腰更往下了點，角度改變的正好，林在範那硬到不行的東西也全部滑了進去。

一邊試著小幅度地往上頂弄，林在範低聲問他還痛不痛，王嘉爾沒能用完整的句子回答他，彷彿只剩下幾個「操我」、「在範哥」之類的詞跟一些貓叫一般的呻吟，林在範在快射出來的時候，打算像平常一樣揉著濕潤紅腫的小穴輕輕地把自己退出來，已經射了兩次的王嘉爾還騎在他身上，腹肌上沾了亂七八糟的液體，陰莖泛著光澤垂軟在兩個人身體之間。

喘著氣仰著頭，雙手在林在範的寬肩上捏著，一感覺到林在範的動作，大腿夾著對方的部分立刻收緊，但林在範快射了，身體裡那東西硬得要命，舒服到王嘉爾根本沒辦法好好照自己的意識行動，只是在林在範的肩膀跟背上留了一些彷彿不痛不癢的抓痕，他只好滿臉眼淚地出聲哀求。

「在範哥別這樣，在我裡面成結好不好？」

「在範哥標記我可不可以？」

「在範哥、哥、…」

無視於那些哀求，林在範輕輕地退出了他的身體，不間斷地吻他的嘴唇，射在王嘉爾已經濕軟的陰莖跟完美的腹肌上，鼠尾草的味道跟信息素逸散爆發在王嘉爾的下腹位置，剛剛生殖腔開口受到的刺激已經足以讓他再高潮一次，信息素又讓他縮緊了身體尖叫出聲。

 

林在範吻著他的眼皮，他知道王嘉爾剛剛經歷的高潮需要一點時間才能平息，他想讓他的omega即使在高潮之後也能浸潤在自己的信息素中，沒有絲毫不安。

 

王嘉爾伸手碰觸自己已經軟下來的陰莖，上面是帶著林在範體溫與信息素味道的體液，濕濕黏黏地包裹著自己的器官，他洩氣地輕輕撫著，omega的本能讓他想把那些體液從自己陰莖前端的小孔揉進去一些。

 

王嘉爾那天晚上從背後摟著已經睡著的林在範輕輕地哭了一小會，然後默默地拿那人的棉被擦乾眼淚鼻涕，好吧你嫌棄我，搞了這麼多次也不願意標記我，連個臨時標記都沒有，你他媽的我也不稀罕你，不就長得帥嗎，不就會做菜嗎，不就那個很硬嗎，不就信息素好聞而已嗎，不就我倒楣被你看到發情期的慘樣嗎。

 

他套上短褲前，還不忘往被子裡林在範的頸子邊深吸一口氣，被他弄得都是蜂蜜味的床單丟在地下，現在被子裡只有林在範一個人的味道，濃濃的鼠尾草混著柑橘，王嘉爾猜自己的表情應該跟吸毒一樣失魂落魄。

 

從那天之後王嘉爾時常練習到很晚，並且繞著遠路改從巷尾回住的地方，就算林在範提著燉好的肉在他家門前出現，他也是恭敬地喊在範哥謝謝，我找有謙一起吃吧，然後三個人在王嘉爾充滿信息素抑制噴劑的房間裡吃著，明明熱氣騰騰的飯，好像在北極吃的一樣，金有謙用盡各種藉口想跑，他Jackson哥除了眼神嚇阻之外，傳來的訊息裡還淒淒慘慘地說林在範走你才能走、否則這輩子絕交。

林在範也不笨，他懂什麼叫做拒絕。理由大概也猜到了七八分。

自己果然還是不行，遇見王嘉爾之後，本來打算相信信息素方面的遲緩跟遲來的分化時間並不會造成與omega結合的問題，想想也有點太天真了，何況王嘉爾那樣健康、完整、身體跟心都散發著美好光澤的omega呢？

 

癢痛癢痛的，背後的抓痕，那個人笑起來的小小笑紋，好像想著想著，背後稍微不痛一點。

 

\--

差不多再1~2章就可以結束惹吧


	10. Chapter 10

王嘉爾熱愛聊天，他熱愛分享自己的事跟變著花樣誇讚別人，而且跟他說話彷彿永遠沒有冷場一樣，無論是他誇張的反應或是高音調的笑聲，還有笑起來就瞇著的眼睛。

段宜恩知道他是散光，所以在他一邊說著覺得很想吃榴槤一邊瞇著眼睛伸手向前找衛生紙盒的時候，直接抽了幾張塞到他手中。

他今天變本加厲，兩個人明明是吃著火鍋，王嘉爾嘴巴沒有在嚼食物的時候一直瘋狂說個不停，說他內心這段時間受到的折磨，包括他身為omega真正意義上地對某個人的信息素著迷、但對方如何地讓他著迷卻不願意標記他。

段宜恩盯著他滿頭大汗的樣子，不知道是因為吃的太燙還是說這些事情讓他慌亂的關係，王嘉爾的眼睛也是濕潤的，他眼睛大，淚水滿起來的時候水光總是讓他看起來很可憐，看著讓人怪心疼的。

除此之外他還用了大量的信息素抑制劑，重到有點有點刺鼻，把汗濕的頭髮往後攏了之後，帽子重新戴上，眼睛低垂地盯著還咕嚕咕嚕冒泡的湯水，海鮮的香味隨著蒸氣上升、霧化了坐在對面的段宜恩完美的五官。

「所以說、我是真心地想要跟他更親近，他就是笑笑地把我推開，留著一段距離嘛、那我也不是不願意慢慢來，可是都已經這樣了我要怎麼慢慢來啊、我不是說謊，他那樣子到底是要我怎麼樣啊？」

「Jackson、Jackson，你先把碗放下來，湯要溢出來了啦，」

桌子對面的人聽話地把碗放下，擦了嘴跟臉，一路從額頭往後抹，眼睛裡還是有點水，段宜恩搔了下自己的頭髮，抬頭跟餐廳的阿姨多要了一手啤酒，他是有錢人家少爺、酒量又好，其實不怎麼愛喝啤酒，但跟金有謙王嘉爾在一起的時候，就會一起喝著玩玩，反正啤酒他也喝不醉。

 

回王嘉爾家的路上會經過個籃球場，兩個人坐在球場邊，啤酒王嘉爾全解決了，只除了段宜恩手上那一罐，他臉有點紅，大聲嚷嚷著要隨地小便，一邊晃了一下小腿撞了旁邊的長椅，段宜恩毫不留情地發出高音頻的笑聲，王嘉爾愣了一下，隨即跟他一起放聲大笑，笑到忘了揉疼痛的小腿。

 

段宜恩最終還是阻止了散光男孩隨地小便的企圖，他附在王嘉爾耳邊說，Jackson這邊蜜蜂好多誒，你不怕……

王嘉爾下意識拉了一下褲頭，重新考慮了一下自己還能憋多久。

一路笑鬧到回了王嘉爾家，段宜恩在樓梯口下幾階看著他準確無誤地把鑰匙插了進門，門鎖也喀拉一聲滑順地轉開，才準備要回自己家，王嘉爾笑咪咪地對他比了個拇指，表示自己一點也不受啤酒跟散光影響，不會尿在門口。

段宜恩笑了，啊Jackson為什麼這麼可愛呢。

「Jackson！」

「嗯？」毛茸茸的髮型聽到他的聲音又一秒從門邊探出來往樓梯看。

他看到段宜恩笑著對他張開雙手，露出虎牙，背後的夕陽日光從窗子邊透進來，在他身旁鑲了一圈金邊，這人長成這樣性格還這麼好，老天真是不公平啊，王嘉爾想。

「來抱一下掰掰～」

王嘉爾臉上的微笑整個綻放出來，三步併作兩步往下跳，還省略了最後幾階台階飛撲在跟自己比起來並不壯的段宜恩身上，段宜恩摟著他用力地拍了拍他的頭，然後親了一下他脖子附近的腺體。

王嘉爾大口地吸了一下空氣裡的乾燥木頭跟爽身粉的味道，平靜舒適的香味，作為交換在對方頸部皮膚上親了回去。

 

當然這就像一切俗濫八點檔劇情一樣，一定剛好有人看到這溫馨的一幕，而且剛好不是金有謙。

 

是提著削好切好用保鮮盒裝著的榴槤的對面麵店老闆。

他看起來有點慌亂、不知所措、目光游移在王嘉爾臉上、段宜恩背上、跟他自己的球鞋上。

 

目光一下子交匯在一起，王嘉爾覺得又尷尬又崩潰，什麼樣跳到黃河也洗不清的狀況大概也不會比現在這樣糟，一陣靜默之後，林在範的目光定在自己的球鞋上，把榴槤保鮮盒放在地上之後，咻地轉身用跑百米的速度衝下樓梯出大門。

 

「操！」王嘉爾跳下段宜恩的身體，風一樣追了下去，一邊還回頭喊「Mark那盒榴槤你帶回去吃，晚安喇」

於是一頭霧水的段宜恩默默地跟榴槤一起回家了。

 

林在範長了一副體大男神的肉體，但他運動實在不怎麼行，王嘉爾好幾年的運動員生涯，雖然腿短但體力不錯，本來他看林在範那體型那背影還想自己可能追不上他，然後這傢伙一定躲回自己店裡還會鎖門，卻沒想到還沒跑到巷口就一把抓上那人的寬肩。

「你跑什麼跑！」

「……怕你不想見我。」

眼睛那麼小還不看著別人說話，馬的，還一副委屈樣，是我被你睡了好幾次你委屈什麼，王嘉爾有點惱怒，但他很想念兩個人單獨相處的情景，也很想念對方身上的信息素味道，又氣又想抱抱他，只好忍著不發作。

「在範哥想見我嗎？」

林在範的睫毛顫動了一下，低垂的眼神一路上移，跟王嘉爾的大眼睛只對著一秒又很快地轉到一旁去，然後聲音又小又低地發出了一個單詞，「想」。

王小狗一向對喜歡的人忠誠熱情，但此刻真的不想再忍受這人。

「不是、哥這樣太過分了！」

「到底想不想要跟我鍵結，每次都拒絕我，連個臨時標記也沒有過、」

「雖然我很怕聽到別人說討厭我的話，但你要是真的討厭也好好地說一聲吧、」

 

林在範看著面前喋喋不休連珠炮似地噴發委屈的男孩，他邊說邊深呼吸，可是仍然擋不住眼睛裡慢慢充盈的水氣，所以他等到男孩終於停下來喘氣的時候摟住他的肩膀，用嘴唇碰他的有點發腫的眼皮，男孩瞬間安靜下來。

 

\--

1\. 這篇裡面王O爾跟段O恩感覺好像……有點真愛(?)  
2\. 下回大車順便完結，噢不我是說大完結順便車……  
3\. 我這麼久才更新，驚不驚喜、意不意外？（因為我真的好忙啊嗚嗚嗚嗚）


	11. Chapter 11

嘴唇離開王嘉爾的眼皮，手卻還留在他的頭髮上，手感軟而蓬鬆，大眼睛睜開之後直直盯著，目光沒有要離開林在範的臉的樣子，林在範摸了他的臉頰，他很想念他肌膚的觸感，也很想念他的睫毛跟他被深入時咬著的嘴唇，跟微微不整齊的牙齒。

 

林在範覺得很丟臉，但他覺得這樣下去太辛苦了，對王嘉爾或對他自己都是。

 

他沒想過要向omega坦白這種事情。

 

「我分化的時間很晚、」王嘉爾眼睛盯著他、睜得更大了一點。

「我是不覺得這有什麼、晚就晚吧，」林在範一邊說一邊抓自己的後腦勺，眼神不安飄移地劃過王嘉爾的耳朵邊。

「還有信息素也不怎麼分得出來、那時候是你發情了我才知道你是個omega、還有…」

「等一下！」

林在範乖巧地閉上了嘴，想王嘉爾也許終於要說出一些殘忍的話。

「你等一下、我想尿尿！」

 

他被十萬火急的王嘉爾拉著回到熟悉的租屋處，走過那個段宜恩跟王嘉爾剛剛抱在一起的樓梯，林在範不自覺的皺了一下鼻子，空氣裡的味道讓他想起鄉下老家阿婆愛用的爽身粉。

 

好像什麼東西都沒有改變一樣，房間裡的擺設、一股信息素抑制劑的味道，亂七八糟的桌上還有一圈餅乾屑。

 

廁所的水聲顯而易見的終止，王嘉爾出來的時候已經沒了剛剛那股氣勢，一副神清氣爽的樣子，拉了林在範的手坐在沙發上，一臉深情地盯著他。

 

「然後呢？」

「什麼然後？」

「在範哥到底對我是什麼樣的感覺、要說清楚啊，」

明明就知道他不擅長說這些，王嘉爾覺得自己終於占了上風，他微微覺得林在範應該因為之前拒絕成結並且令他焦躁的事情付出一些小代價、或是至少揉著他的頭好言好語地安撫他。

「我是有想過、跟Jackson鍵結的事情、因為我很喜歡Jackson」細長的眼睛很認真地回盯著他。

本來以為他會拒絕說這種好像有點肉麻的話，得到的卻是林在範毫無猶豫或迂迴的回應，王嘉爾嚇得說不出話來，雖然有點突然、這是不折不扣的直球大告白，他想像過這個情景，就是林在範含糊地帶過言語這部分，然後用身體進行熱辣一砲消弭王嘉爾所有更進一步的問題。

 

他真的沒想到林在範會一臉正經地說喜歡他想標記他。

 

「那……那哥之前……哥為什麼……」

為什麼都不在我裡面成結。

 

王嘉爾的聲音已經小得連他自己都覺得有點模糊。

 

「我沒成結過。」

即使林在範已經低下了頭手捂著臉，王嘉爾還是可以從他的耳朵跟指縫間露出來的皮膚顏色感覺到他對這個話題有多麼挫敗與害羞。

「我想……我有可能是、是不會成結的體質、」

「而且趁著Jackson發情的時候，做了那樣的事情、」

林在範終於抬起頭，把雙手放在目瞪口呆的王嘉爾肩膀上。

「所以、如果Jackson想要跟其他健全的alpha在一起的話，我不會強迫你的」

「那你幹嘛來？」

「我就……就想見見你而已、」

王嘉爾翻了個白眼，二話不說就開始脫自己的上衣，然後在林在範退後之前動手抓住他的褲頭。

 

他選擇了所有情侶最擅長的和好方式，並且他打定主意要讓林在範給他那個他想了很久的標記。

 

想到林在範剛剛那一堆關於他分化跟alpha特質的悲痛聲明，王嘉爾只想說根本都是狗屁，除了一下子像是爆炸一樣地以他身體為中心向外溢滿整個房間的信息素，好像比上次貼著林在範的時候更強烈的鼠尾草氣味混著濃縮的、逼近柑橘果醬的濃縮香味，像風浪一樣正面打在王嘉爾臉上跟身上，他都還沒碰自己的身體、下面就硬了。

 

這怎麼可能是一個不能成結的、有缺陷的alpha。

 

王嘉爾捧著林在範的臉，磨蹭著他線條完美的下顎跟頸子，手指梳著他稍微剪短了、但還是有點長的髮尾，用自己的嘴唇緊緊貼著林在範薄薄的嘴唇，乾燥而溫暖，連摩擦的感覺都是甜美的，真的很想念林在範，明明才幾天而已，王嘉爾覺得自己無可救藥又過於著迷，尤其是像現在這種時候林在範的反應。

 

林在範在這種事情上不喜歡太被動，即使王嘉爾是個過於主動的人，又喜歡在撒嬌裡混著勾引，摟抱著的瞬間他就明白了王嘉爾的心意，被接受了、被喜歡著，對林在範來說不是什麼新奇的感受，只是對象是王嘉爾這個人才令他難以克制，他順手緊緊圈著王嘉爾的頸子，因為手掌傳來的熱度與肌膚的溫度，林在範讓自己的舌頭順著對方泛紅的嘴唇滑入，摩擦著他口腔的黏膜，那些滑膩的唾液彷彿都帶著omega的甜味，雨水與蜂蜜的混合氣息。

 

彷彿有默契一樣，兩個人在這事情進行到王嘉爾感覺生殖腔口微微地打開的時候停了下來。

 

林在範前額的瀏海早就因為汗水而濕透，他已經溫柔地把王嘉爾操射了兩次，動作穩定強勁而頻率一致，對在下面挨操的人來說是很舒服的，林在範的東西硬又直，每一次進出的力道都偏重，即使速度一致也能讓王嘉爾的快感穩定地堆疊，然後在林在範細緻地舔吻他上顎的時候爆發，王嘉爾射出來的時候，呻吟的尾音拉高，不知道是不是故意、有點哽咽卻還帶著一點撒嬌的哼哼恩恩聲。

 

黏滑的液體沾在刻意鍛鍊的腹肌上，王嘉爾喘著夾緊了兩腿之間林在範的腰，看著林在範的手指沾著那些液體又往上玩弄他的乳頭跟嘴唇，他無視於那些黏稠的東西而吸吮著林在範的手指，同時感覺到自己的後面瘋狂地收縮著緊裹林在範的陰莖，濕滑的液體流出的量暗示著他的生殖腔口已經完全地打開。

 

林在範鮮少在做這事情的時候臉紅，王嘉爾盯著他滿是汗水的臉看，現在是真的有一些些泛紅，然後自己後面被捅著的地方有點酸麻，很舒服但有點奇怪的感覺，他猜林在範這次可以結束在他身體裡面，於是更加癡迷地揉捏對方的寬肩，幾近激動地索吻。

 

林在範卻突然停了動作，維持著插在他體內的姿勢低頭回看著王嘉爾，表情有點怪地開口。

「好像可以再進去一點？」

王嘉爾明白他的意思，舉手遮住了自己的眼睛，遮不住臉上的泛紅跟那個表示同意的微微點頭。

 

接收到訊息之後，林在範一邊按揉著他的腰一邊改變角度，伸出舌頭舔著王嘉爾微翹的鼻尖，在王嘉爾甜美地恩恩哼哼著呻吟不止的時候，把自己的陰莖擠入柔軟濕滑的生殖腔中。

「哥……在範哥…好漲、啊、嗯啊、痛、嗯…」

「這樣還痛嗎？」

硬著的前端完全進入了生殖腔，林在範咬著牙忍著用力操弄他的衝動，一點一點地調整進入的深度，一邊用硬直的莖身擠壓搓揉著正在收縮的內壁。

 

直到王嘉爾又只剩下那種彷彿撒嬌似的呻吟，軟軟地說著不行了好舒服，又一邊用腿緊緊夾著、磨蹭著林在範出力的腰。

 

林在範低下頭，對著王嘉爾已經被汗水濡濕的頸部深吸一口氣，在對方還因為後面的高潮意亂情迷的時候，毫無猶豫地對準腺體咬下，精準地造成了冒著血的連結傷口，王嘉爾短促地尖叫著射了出來，快感與痛感同時發生令他慌亂而錯愕，雖然林在範迅速地吻著他的臉頰跟額頭安撫著，王嘉爾的眼睛還是紅了，有一點淚水溢了出來。

 

相對的王嘉爾咬著林在範頸子的力道綿軟多了，恰好地咬破腺體，傷口也很小，不怎麼滲血，王嘉爾還一臉捨不得地舔了那個小傷口好幾下，正在享受林在範似乎有點被震懾的微微顫抖中，後面卻突然又有點痛了起來。該不會生殖腔受傷了吧，王嘉爾有點驚慌地想坐直身體看看，卻被身上的alpha伸手壓住，並且alpha偏過頭避開了視線交會。

 

林在範成結了。

 

在王嘉爾滿是濕滑黏液的後面，硬熱的前端完全地嵌在第一次被打開的生殖腔中，林在範的陰莖從根部開始膨脹起來，並且死死堵住還在抽蓄的穴口。

 

第一次被這個alpha標記的同時，還為對方打開了生殖腔。

王嘉爾伸出手把林在範的臉轉了過來。

「射在裡面的時候，要看…看著我、」

王嘉爾喘著說這句話的時候，眼睛裡還有星星點點閃著的光，林在範終於放開自己的一切限制，粗暴地用已經脹大的結摩擦著柔軟濕潤的穴肉，王嘉爾的生殖腔因為高潮而溢出的黏液包裹著熱燙的結，omega信息素順著黏液浸潤入alpha陰莖前端的小孔，刺激得alpha在濕熱的生殖腔中釋放出精液。

 

 

「所以哥不是不能成結、是沒經驗不會控制嘛、」

全裸著的林在範蹲著幫泡在浴缸裡的王嘉爾洗頭，王嘉爾一邊說手還不安分地摸了一下林在範剛剛努力工作了很久的、現在已經軟下去的部位。

林在範看了他一眼，沖掉他頭上的泡沫，小心地讓水流避開眼睛，並且在王嘉爾的嘴唇上舔吻了一下。

「以後就會有很多經驗了。」

 

fin

\--

耶完結啦XDDDD

沒料到我會今天更吧呵呵呵呵呵呵

明明人生第一次寫的ABO為什麼要搞到破萬字呢嗚嗚

結束了給我一點評論嘛（雖然我更得慢嗚嗚） 好不好嘛（扭）


End file.
